1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a battery cover device for a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals are generally used for mobile communication. However, recent portable terminals can provide conventional mobile communication and various types of services including multimedia services (for example playing music and moving picture files) and financial services such as the transfer of money and mobile banking.
Portable terminals are classified into bar-type terminals, flip-type terminals, and folder-type terminals based on their appearance. Sliding-type terminals have also recently appeared and, together with folder-type terminals, occupy a dominant position in the portable terminal market.
Bar-type terminals have an input/output device (for example keypad, transmitter), a display device, and an output device (for example receiver), all of which are positioned on a single housing. The bar-type terminals have the advantage of having simple construction. However, their compactness is adversely affected because of the fact that a distance must be secured between the transmitter and the receiver for voice communication.
Flip-type terminals have a bar-type body and a flip cover rotatably mounted on the body. Although the flip-type terminals are advantageous in that their input device (for example keypad) is covered in a standby mode to avoid erroneous operations, the fact that a distance must be secured between their transmitter and receiver for voice communication adversely affects their compactness, as in the case of the bar-type terminals.
Folder-type terminals have a pair of housings coupled to each other to fold on and unfold from each other, as well as input and output devices positioned on corresponding housings, respectively. Such construction easily secures a distance between the transmitter and receiver without degrading the compactness. Therefore, the folder-type terminals have been dominant in the portable terminal market for a long period of time.
Sliding-type terminals have a pair of housings coupled to each other so that they can slide relative to each other, as well as input and output devices positioned on corresponding housings, respectively. The input device, such as the keypad, is adapted to be exposed/covered as the housings slide relative to each other. Therefore, erroneous operations are avoided in a standby mode, and a distance is easily secured between the transmitter and receiver in a communication mode without degrading the compactness. For these reasons, the sliding-type terminals have overtaken the folder-type terminals in the market.
Portable terminals are provided with a separate battery pack as a power supply. A battery pack is mounted on a portable terminal by rotating and fastening the battery pack to the terminal while one end is supported on the terminal. The battery pack is then fixed by using a fastening protrusion which may be provided on the other end. According to another example, the battery pack slides while it is being fastened to the terminal so that the pack engages with the terminal. Then, the pack is fixed onto the terminal with a hook.
Although there have been persistent efforts to reduce the size of terminals for better portability, it has been increasingly requested to use a display device large enough to incorporate enhanced multimedia functions (for example watching broadcasts, playing moving pictures). In order to provide compact and light terminals while using a large display device for enhanced multimedia functions, it is customary to reduce the thickness of terminals for slimness.
However, conventional structures for mounting battery packs have drawbacks which result in a reduced space in which to form a protrusion, a hook, or the like, for engaging with the battery pack or fixing the battery pack after engagement once a battery mounting recess is formed on a slim terminal to fasten/release a battery pack.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved battery cover devices for portable terminals which are adapted to easily mount a battery pack on a slim terminal.